


Life is a ***

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Angst, Before he dies, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Bullying, Canon Death, Canon Scene, Crying, Discrimination, Dream Bubble, Fighting, Gen, HS, Hate, He just wants friends, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied grimdark, More angst, Oneshot, Rejection, SGRUB, Sad, Sadness, Science wand, Seadweller, Self Loathing, Short, Shorty story, The Meteor, Thinking, Trolls, Weapons, being dead, dying, eridan - Freeform, failing, let him rest, life is a bitch, self hate, thoughts, trying to fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Life hated Eridan, and Eridan hated life.





	Life is a ***

**Author's Note:**

> I write angst when I’m sad.

Life hated Eridan.

And Eridan hated life.

In more than one way, there was no one that liked him, so why should he even stay? Everything was so cruel, and he just wanted to let go. Those trolls were selfish, like if they wanted to see him miserable. The fed in his misery, made fun of him for it. Made fun of him for not wanting to be alone without any friends.

The turned around when he opened his mouth, never wanting to listen to a single thing he said. He felt like a waste of time, a huge failure. He knew everyone would be better off without him. Did they even think he existed in the first place?

No, definitely not.

He was a troll not worthy to exist, he knew they secretly wished for the day he was in an accident and died. It was so clear. For them, he was a genocidal quadrant horny pain that they only wanted to get rid off, while he only wanted friends. He just wanted to finally feel accepted for once, finally feel like he belonged. But no, he would never.

And now when everyone was forming pairs, no matter what quadrant it was. There was so many pairs, and no one batted an eye on the six sweep old sea dweller. He felt useless, worth than useless. One troll had even called him that too, right in front of him, and the others had laughed. He was a big pain in the ass that everyone wanted gone. After this they would scream and hate him for his actions, but they would always find a way to hate him no matter what, he realized this now.

That was what caused it all to start, to take out his science wand with crying eyes and just blast it on his friends as his troll instincts took over.

Friends?

Could you even call them that? When their biggest wish was to get rid of this annoying seadweller who just wanted to feel acceptance. To just forget him, acting like he never had entered their lives. It was like they wished he had died in the meteor crash and never entered Sgrub. Dead Eridan was a good Eridan, right?

At least they would finally be happy, after this attack, he would be cut in half by Kanaya.

He would not be surprised if the laughed and danced on him, for finally getting rid of him as the burden he was. But he was pretty sure he heard someone scream “finally” the moment the chainsaw was all the way through him, like if they had planned or anticipated it all, longed for it all.

He would never know, because the vast worlds of the dream bubbles were already surrounding him, and he would never leave.

What no troll know for the experience of horror, was the he was crying the entire time, purple tears mixing with his blood as everything became black in the real world..

This was for the best.

Now the others would finally be happy.

They got their wish, now they could party all they wanted over their victory, Eridan was dead.


End file.
